


A Matter of Great Importance

by Phantom_Midge



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/M, Melodrama, POV First Person, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Midge/pseuds/Phantom_Midge
Summary: Edward asks Bella a question.





	A Matter of Great Importance

Edward stood upon a precipice and stared into the distance with his perfect brow furrowed, exactly like how I imagine Lord Byron would have done. His topaz orbs smouldered with inner turmoil.

“Would you like me to buy you a new truck?” he asked in a tone that held more gravitas than such a question warranted.

“I need a minute to think about this,” I said.

I sat down on a nearby boulder and emulated the pose of Auguste Rodin’s famous Thinker statue while I considered the offer. Edward gazed at me tormentedly. 

Eventually I said, “How about a motorcycle?”


End file.
